My Confusing Twilight
by Time-LadyMararder
Summary: Aint Got 1


Run. That one word changed my whole life. I never knew how much one word could change a life. I don't think anyone could have known that one word could change a life,but now,I do. I thought that all I would ever be was a girl that just stayed home and got online. But, when in reality I knew that all my life all I have ever wanted was to be treated like a human being. But everyone wants that so I always assumed that I was like anyone else. How wrong was I. Hello, my name is Amber. I am going to tell you my story. It all starts when I was walking home one night thinking about what I was going to do tomorrow. When I heard a woman screaming at me to run away so I ran, but then I was tackled and then felt a sharp pain in my hand as if I was being burned. I started to scream but nothing came out. I couldn't move! I started to feel the worst pain in my entire life and I realized that I had barely lived. I was only eighteen. I felt like crying from the pain and the sadness that I felt. When suddenly I heard a scream of anger and then silence. I suddenly felt pain worse than the pain that I had just experienced. Then,I passed out. When I woke up I saw a face almost as white as snow. It was so strange but then I remembered what had happened before I passed out and I felt scared that this might be the person that had attacked me. But then suddenly he looked happy when he saw that I was awake. "Hello my name is Stephen". I just stared at him in disbelief. Could this be happening right 't I be dead?The pain I had endured, it should have killed me. But there I was sitting there starring at this strange boy. He just sat there, waiting for my response. "Hello I'm Amber, what happened last night?" "You were passed out for at least three days Amber." There I was again starring at him in disbelief. "What? It couldn't have been that long." He looked at me like I was missing something. "Where am I?" "You are in the hospital Amber. You lost a lot of blood." "But what about that fire?" "What are you talking about? There was no fire Amber." "But it felt like someone was setting my hand on fire." I knew he was hiding something from me. But what it was and why I didn't know but I knew one thing for sure. He was going to tell me weather he liked it or not. I was going to either let him tell me or force it from him because one thing I needed more than ever right now was answers. "Well I guess I'll be leaving then since your fine. But let me know if you need anything." "Wait! Do you know what attacked me?" "Sorry I don't know." "Well, do you know who saved me? I want to thank that person." "Your welcome." He whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear him. "Thank you. Stephen." Then he smiled and left. I went to school two days later and then, I saw him he was sitting by himself at the table that was usually empty. He smiled and waved me over to him. I was blushing as I walked over to him. But he was still smiling. His eyes were a beautiful color that I couldn't describe. "Hello Amber I am happy to see that you have recovered from your accident." There was something different in his smile. It seemed almost, evil. But I couldn't stop walking towards him. I didn't want to but I also didn't want to be close to him either. Then suddenly my friend Jake started to pull me away when I realized that we were the only three in the lunch room. When I looked back at Stephen his eyes were pure black and he had fangs that were pure white. I didn't feel scared though. Jake kept trying to pull me away but then when Stephen motioned for me to come closer Jake suddenly pushed me away from the both of them and he transformed into a huge rusty brown/red wolf and lunged for Stephen and Stephen lunged to kill Jake then I screamed. Nooooo! Then I woke up and realized that I screamed for the life of my best friend the wolf not the vampire. I knew that something was wrong but I didn't know what to do. So I went to Jake's house to get some answers from him. We have been friends ever since we were three. We were just buds then but now I think that there is something more to our friendship. But when I got there I saw something I didn't expect. There in front of me was a huge brown/red wolf like the one from my dream. I was scared when it walked up to me but then I realized, this is not an animal to be near, it's an animal about to attack. As soon as I realized that I stood there frozen from fear. I thought to myself "why do I always get in danger." But then the wolf ran past me and as I turned I saw it attacking a person with blood red eyes when the person saw me it lunged towards me as if to kill me but the wolf tore him to shreds. As I ran I was tackled again but this time it was Stephen. He had taken me by surprise and I screamed. He covered my mouth and said it was just him. "Amber, are you okay? I just." "You just what?" I asked him. "Nothing. It's nothing. Just forget that I said anything. Please." "Okay. But how did you know I was here? And why did that wolf tear the man with red eyes apart?" "What man with red eyes? Where did he come from? Did you see others with him? Amber this is important this could mean life or death. Tell me exactly what you saw. Please this is very important." "Let go of me." His grip was getting to strong now. it felt like my bones were about to break. As soon as he realized he was hurting me he let me go. The movement was so fast I I hadn't realized he was keeping me standing. A second before I hit the ground he caught me.


End file.
